desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gracious in the Face of Danger/@comment-392210-20130822014828
More Than Two Cents: *Ben - I loved the teaser, I thought it was really nice, and overall I just loved his story and am singling it out as my favorite of the episode. I like how this season you guys keep delving further into the psyches of the main characters, and especially Ben, who is standing out as a good comedic lead, in the ranks of one Mrs. Delfino. The prostitute thing was a lot of fun, and I look forward to seeing more funny bits like that. I'm still intrigued by the letters and I like their "poetic" (poor choice of word) content. *Josh - From this point on the stories are in no particular order, not ranked. We are five episodes into a 12-episode season and I feel as though the mystery characters, who are most likely seasonal regulars, are still way too underdeveloped. Ted and Joanna have merely been grazed upon, and Alex is way too mysterious for his own good, or for our enjoyment. I can't wait for things to pick up the pace. On the one hand, I'm sure things will be more exciting in the coming eps as you guys start preparing for the last batch of chapters in the season, but on the other hand, it sort of felt last season like Silvia's story never really lifted from the ground until the finale. I hope the Manning arc goes in a clearer, better handled direction. We're supposed to like Ted because he's understanding and committed to the family, but meh. We're supposed to sympathize with Joanna despite her poor choices, but meh. And we're supposed to wonder about Alex, but also meh. This is probably too harsh a review, and make no mistake, I do like the story and wonder about it, but the cons seem to outweigh the pros so far. I understand that in three-act episodes featuring a large established ensemble cast it is hard to give three new mystery stars an appropriate amount of airtime that is actually properly used. I get the hardships, I sympathize. *Rena - It seems a little since season 2 ended that Rena always gets the filler end of the stick, but as you all know that's fine by me, I still always find myself enjoying his stories and I like a more relaxed, humorous Rena. This episode, however, it didn't seem like he appeared much at all. Maybe like, what, two scenes? I guess Liz's extended airtime came at Rena's expense... I liked the whole thing with the godparents and how you guys seem to really be going all out with this pregnancy thing, exploring all the options for stories that can revolve around it, each new episode being about an additional thing that expectant couples need to worry about. It's realistic and entertaining. Lol that Dean and Josh aren't gonna last... easter egg, perhaps? :P *Joe - Odd, I shipped Jatie/Koe, but now that it's happened/happening, I sort of lost interest. I have a few beefs with this story, first and foremost being the continuity issues. In the previous episode (I believe), Katie ended up going with Fraser camping. Didn't she love it? I had the feeling she loved it, but now by this episode she hated outdoorsy stuff again. Prissy bitch... Josh (Reginafan) pointed this out. Also, how clueless and dumb is Fraser? I hope his role and purpose are increased, he's sort of just there (I actually thought he was the musician alluded to in the teaser... thought that was supposed to be a character). I like Joe this season, by the way, since he was always a shaky character for me, but it's strange that Fraser doesn't mind Joe tagging along at all... Katie wants them to be alone. Shouldn't her beau want that too? Me thinks Katie isn't the only one crushing on Joe... Bisexual romantic triangle alert! Then again, bros before hoes, am I right? Also, please make Katie stupider and more random like you did in 4.02. I liked that. :P *Rocky - I think that Rocky gave his best performance of the entire series in this episode! Oh wait...